All I Ever Wanted
by supercrista123
Summary: 5 years have gone by since ikuto left to go find his father. what happens when he discovers that Tadase and Amu are getting married today? songfic/bandfic song used all i ever wanted by basshunter, inspired by i'm glad i crashed the wedding by busted.


**Happy thanksgiving peeps! Here's a little song fic to celebrate. Now lets roll with the Amutoness.**

**Ages:**

**Utau-19 Amu-18 Tadase-18 Kukai-18 Ikuto-22**

(Ikuto p.o.v.)

_So here I am once again_ I thought as I laid in my favorite open field. Lots of things have happened in the last 5 years. Utau and Kukai are now a couple, I have found my father, and I made a band called Chara. Its small, consisting of only Utau, Kukai and I, but very popular. I thought of the song I wrote recently for the love of my life, Amu.

I haven't seen her in 5 years, since I've been busy with the band and finding my dad. But I will find her and tell her how I feel. Then I herd a voice "OH MY GOD IKUTO, GUESS WHAT!" I sat up and saw Utau freaking out and Kukai face-palming.

"ok what?" I asked calmly. She looked way to happy so I thought that Kukai proposed finally. I was wrong.

She screamed "AMU AND TADASE ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY AT SUNSET! ISN'T THAT ROMANTIC!" I jumped up. The girl I love getting married before knowing all the options. No not on my watch.

"no she's not!" I yelled "get your instruments and get in costume! Were crashing that wedding!" Utau looked like she was gonna cry for a moment but then showed understanding,

Kukai simply said "ok boss lets meet here at 6:30 and then figure out what were gonna do." and they ran off.

(at 5:30 in same field)

When I made it back to the field I had my guitar (violin doesn't really fit with the band setting) and I was "black lynx". Utau had her portable electric piano and was "lunatic charm. Kukai was "sky jack" and was hoping that there was a drum set at the wedding. "so what's the plan?" Kukai asked sarcastically

I passed them each a copy of my new song and said "I object and we perform this song. She'll know its about her. it's a long shot I know but its all I got." they nodded

Utau jokingly said "Ok Romeo lets go the sun's about to set." and we set off. It turns out that the wedding was right in front of her old elementary school.

We hid behind the stage that was set up in front of the alter. The preacher said "if there is any one…" and we worked as fast as we could. We kicked off the band that was hired and set up. We had just finished when the preacher said "… speak now of forever hold your peace."

So I yelled into the microphone "I OBJECT!" all eyes stared at me. I looked at Utau and she nodded and began the music. Then I began to sing.

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

Was to make you mine

Amu looked up at me. She looked confused and depressed. Tadase looked like he was gonna kill me.

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was you and me

The music intensified and Amu's maid of honor ,Rima, dropped both bouquets of flowers. Amu gasped whether it was of delight or not I couldn't see.

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

Was you and me

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was to make you mine

guests began to panic. Some threw things, some cried, others tried to calm others, and select few where at the foot of the stage cheering us on.

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was you and me

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was you and me

An instrumental break started and I tried to catch my breath. Among the pandemonium I saw that Amu, as amulet fortune, was smiling at me. No smiling wasn't a strong enough word. More like beaming but then I had to sing again.

I'm so alone here on my own

And i'm waiting for you to call

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

Amu started to walk slowly towards me. Tadase started to yell at her to come back but she didn't care.

And everyday you're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one your in my eyes

you're all I ever wanted in my life

At this point she had made it to the very edge of the stage. Many ravenous fan girls screamed in approval. And when I said "all I ever wanted in my life" I stuck out my hand and pulled her up on stage. And sang to her face.

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was you and me

Another instrumental break started and Tadase ran up to the stage. He started to scream at Amu calling her a slut and many other things. But thank god for ravenous fan girls because about 5 of them grabbed him and started to beat the living shit out of him. I would have laughed but it was time to sing again so I continued.

All i ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All i ever wanted

I know that i love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

That all i ever wanted

Was you and me

Your all I ever wanted

And on that last line she kissed me passionately. The kiss was cut off by Tadase screaming and cussing. So Amu simply said "Come on lets get out of here." so I carried her bridal style (hahaha) and leapt off into the sky with Utau and Kukai.

"do you love me Amu." I asked. She looked at me and giggled.

She replied "Of course I do, Kitty, I never truly loved Tadase. It was all just to get your attention." I laughed at my density and kissed the love of my life.

**Yay Amutoness. Hahaha she called him Kitty. Happy thanksgiving.**


End file.
